Babbel
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: "Habla un idioma como siempre soñaste", era el eslogan que tenía aquel comercial. Quizás era el aburrimiento o simple curiosidad, pero Rogue había decido ver mas sobre aquella herramienta.


— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" _ **Babbel"**_

 _ **.-**_

— _ **Mansión Avengers—**_

.-

Un día tranquilo y soleado era como se podía describir la situación sin cosas extrañas o sujetos extraños atacando la ciudad y la mansión por fin había terminado de reconstruirse Johnny había pagado por todo gracias a la herencia que había recibido al ser el único heredero de Red y Susan.

Rogue estaba disfrutando de su día de descanso tomando como misión personal el no hacer absolutamente nada, había pasado parte del día acostada en la cama disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras leía una de sus novelas favoritas aunque eso en algún punto llego a ser aburrido empezando a rodar por toda su cama con cierta frustración, holgazanear no era tan divertido después de un tiempo pero eso pronto cambio cuando recibió la llamada de cierto francés, desde que había contestado ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y en toda esa hora no había parado de reír y sonreír mientras escuchaba las insinuaciones y bromas de Remy.

— **¿No deberías seguir trabajando?** —le había preguntado aun riendo, Remy le había dicho que estaba en una "reunión" de su gremio. Gambito llevaba ya un mes en New Orleans ayudando a su padre.

— **¿No quieres hablar con Remy, chérie? —** pregunto tratando de sonar herido, pero ante aquellas palabras solo había obtenido una nueva risa por parte de Anna. — _ **Ces réunions sont affreusement ennuyeuses.**_ —lo escucho contestar con un suspiro.

— **Sabes que no entiendo lo que dices…—** respondió de mala gana, a pesar del tiempo juntos solo había logrado aprender un vocabulario limitado de francés.

— **Et si je te dis que je vais voler ... ton coeur pour toujours?**

— **¿Qué quiere decir?** —Rogue pregunto confundida al no poder entender que había dicho pero lo único obtuvo fue una risa del otro lado de la línea — **Dime que quiere decir...**

— **Te lo diré cuando te vea… ¿Aceptarías ir a cenar?**

— **No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que significa** —le reclamo con impaciencia, pero al escuchar una nueva risa de parte del francés solo pudo sentir como su enojo crecía.

— **S'il te plait, chéri….** —Podía escuchar la voz suplicante de Remy, casi podía imaginarse la cara de niño que estaría poniendo con tal de convencerla — **Solo una cena sencilla y tranquila.**

— **Tu nunca haces las cosas sencillas, francés** —le contesto fingiendo molestia, pero con una sonrisa aun en sus labios sin poder evitarla.

— **¿Me puedes culpar? Como no querer impresionar y consentir a mi chica...**

— **Remy…** —contesto en un susurro y una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. Quería reprocharle que la llamara suya, pero no podía se sentía feliz de escucharlo.

— **¿Tu no quieres ver a Remy?**

— **Claro que quiero cajun —** contesto suavemente retomando la calma, llevaban un tiempo sin verse y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

— **Je te promet, je serais très gentille**

— **Deja de hablarme en francés si no me dirás que significa**. —le contesto de mala gana y algo fuerte esta vez, pero antes que pudieran seguir con su "discusión" podía escuchar la voz de Jean-Luc junto con la de Remy parecía que tenía que volver a trabajar.

— **Debo irme, pero saldrás conmigo y no aceptare una negativa si es preciso que te deba secuestrar.** —le dijo con la seguridad y animo que siempre tenía.

— **Eres un loco.**

— **Je suis un folle pleine d'amour pour toi et seulement pour toi**

Antes que Rogue pudiera si quiera replicar la llamada se había cortado, lanzo su celular aun lado de la cama con cierta molestia, no le gustaba cuando no le decía que significaban las cosas, tenía la curiosidad de saber que era todo lo que le había dicho hacia un momento, le parecía molesto que Remy se aprovechara de su ignorancia para hablarle en francés cuando sabía que no dominaba ese idioma y la dejaría con dudas.

Sabía que no se trataba de alguna mala palabra o algo así, la mayoría de veces eran simples comentarios melosos o declaraciones de amor, pero no podía salirse con la suya y dejarla con aquella duda.

Se quedo acostada sobre su cama, tomando el control remoto que había en la mesita justo aun lado de su cama para encender la televisión, cambiaba los canales mientras pensaba la manera de encontrar alguna solución sencilla a su problema, pero no fue hasta que un anuncio le llamo la atención, _"Habla un idioma como siempre soñaste",_ era el eslogan que tenía aquel comercial. Quizás era el aburrimiento o simple curiosidad, pero había decido ver mas sobre aquella herramienta, tomo su teléfono adentrándose en Play Store para poder descargar aquella aplicación.

— **Veamos si logramos aprender algo nuevo —** había dicho mientras se levantaba de la cama apagando el televisor para poder salir de su habitación y caminar hacia la cocina en la planta baja para poder buscar algo para beber, mientras caminaba seguía mirando su celular.

Se había detenido para ver los comentarios de algunos usuarios viendo que eran algo variados entre buenos y malos por lo que prefirió tener una opinión por su cuenta, se había decidido por Babbel Frances, se descargó con facilidad en su celular al entrar a la aplicación lo primero que había visto era un par de preguntas para ella como su edad, su interés por aprender el idioma para luego ver como empezaba a cargar la aplicación dándole la bienvenida.

— **Eso fue rápido seguro no será difícil** —había dicho con seguridad mientras entraba a la cocina caminando hacia la nevera tomando una botella de agua sentándose entonces en un banco que había frente a la barra de la cocina, tomo un sorbo de agua antes de volver toda su atención al celular.

— **Bien primera pregunta ¿Buenos días?** —leyó la pregunta para luego ver las opciones que la daba notando lo fácil que era — **Es Bonjour.**

Paso las siguientes preguntas con la misma facilidad le preguntaba el cómo se decía, buenas tardes, bienvenido, gracias, aquellas preguntas las había hecho en escasos segundos, pero eso pronto cambios cuando vio la siguiente pregunta.

— **¿Cómo te llamas? —** se quedó confundida viendo ambas opciones, sabia la respuesta lo que no sabia era como se pronunciaban, eligió la respuesta correcta haciendo que su celular emitida la respuesta— **¿Com-men-t tu t'appe…lles?** — al escucharla trato de repetirla sin mucho existo frunciendo su ceño.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron iguales podía dar las respuestas correctas sin problemas eran el vocabulario básico que ya sabía, pero cuando trataba de pronunciarlas era todo distinto parecía hablar mas en chino que en francés, en ese momento solo pudo odiar mas a Remy lo hacía sonar muy fácil.

Mientras más avanzaba más frustración sentía, cada frase que trataba de pronunciar era igual un completo fracaso, que agradecía que nadie estuviera cerca para burlarse de ella.

— **Estúpido idioma… estúpido francés —** gruñía tal cual Logan lo haría y maldecía a tal punto que el profesor Xavier se avergonzaría. Babbel simplemente no le servía para ayudarla en su problema **—Sería más fácil luchar contra Juggernaut que aprender algo de esta inútil aplicación.**

Lanzo su celular contra la mesa tomando toda el agua de su botella de un solo trago apretando la botella con su mano. Necesitaría varias horas en la sala de peligro para sacar toda esa frustración que ahora sentía. Haría pagar sobre todo a Gambito por hacerla pasar por este mal rato. **—Me la pagaras Remy, tú y tu estúpido acento francés —** salió de la cocina lanzando maldiciones al aire dirigidas al cajun, a la aplicación inservible.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.

Una pequeña historia para que la disfruten.  
En el comic Rogue menciono el haber intentado aprender francés con babbel y dijo que no funciono es lo que me imagino que paso.

Frases de Gambito:

Ces réunions sont affreusement ennuyeuses — (Estas reuniones son terriblemente aburridas.)

Et si je te dis que je vais voler ... ton coeur pour toujours? — (¿Y si te digo que voy a robar ... tu corazón para siempre?)

S'il te plait, chéri…. **— (** Por favor, cariño ...)

Je te promet, je serais très gentille — (Te lo prometo, seré muy amable)

Je suis un folle pleine d'amour pour toi et seulement pour toi— Soy un loco lleno de amor por ti y solo por ti

Para quien no conozca el comic de Rogue & Gambit que salió este año lo he subido a la página.  
www. Facebook RogueAna-LeBeau-635630683449792 /


End file.
